


Apartment Complex

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And the STRESS that comes with it all, Angst, Being a BOSS, Burgerpants is your bestie, Business, Depression, F/M, Fear Over Resets, Fluff, Gen, SOULmates we mean, Sans is Sub, You're pretty dom tbh, ahem, soulbonds, strong reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your apartment complex, the manager hired you to kick out renters that don't pay up their fees and it so happen that slob from across the hall has his turn getting kicked out. You've just had two skeletons move in across from you.</p><p>Why the hell do you always feel so hot around the shorter skeleton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Complex

 

 

 

 

 

You stretched your arms up, body shaking in that way it did when you woke up and gave a satisfied sigh when your muscles relaxed and you slumped back on the bed. You give a sleepy grin to the ceiling, thinking on how you’d had such a nice sleep and what a nice dream you’d had starring that cute cat monster from the coffee shop… and then you remember you have to go take care of a tenant for the manager of the apartment complex.

 

You groan loudly.

 

Bah, morning ruining thoughts!

 

You slink out of bed and grab your clothes and head to the shower with a sighing hum. After doing ablutions and blow drying your hair, you felt much more awake, bright eyed and bushy tailed. You wore low slung tight jeans, boots and a baggy top and hoodie, the usual ensemble, and zip up the hoodie as you make your way across the hall way. You stop and bang on the correct door to the guy that hadn’t paid for…

 

You take the post-it note out and raise an eyebrow at the time he’d had.

 

Greg had better pay up or move the fuck on out. He’d had eight weeks to pay since he’d and another two to find a place and move on the hell out. You wait patiently, whistling to yourself as you rocked back and forth on your heels as a few seconds went by and you fingered the skeleton key to this apartment complex. You remember to turn on the voice recorder at the last minute.

 

Luckily, the guy was in and answered, brown eyes darkening when he saw you and he ran a hand through shoddy brown hair. “Listen, kid, I ain’t got the rent.”

 

“Oh I’m not here for that right now, though you are three months late.” You took out a copy of the contract. “You’re in violation of the contract as of…” You look at your watch, some cheap thing you could see the gears of. 13:42. “Forty two minutes ago! From the contract you signed and agreed to that it was fair and you must leave. Now. Movers are coming in eighteen minutes, so make sure you leave with all your stuff and-”

 

The door slammed in your face.

 

You sigh, looking down at the paper and fold it back up and shove it in your jeans. You could wait eighteen minutes. You text the manager to send the movers up immediately, telling the voice recorder this as you then pause it and only had to wait about five minutes as seven of them appeared, giving you smiles and knowing looks. They were beefy guys, used to such things.

 

You turn the recorder back on. “Hello lads! Sorry about this. He may be feisty but he’s had weeks and he needs to go.” The door to the apartment only had the one lock what with the good security on the front door downstairs. The apartment complex wasn’t exactly top of the range, but it had all you needed for a place, like washing machines in the home, walls that actually blocked all sound from each apartment unless door were opened and very good wi-fi access and etcetera.

 

“We’re used to it. Can we have a look at the contract.” The one in charge asked, bored with this line and very used to all of it.

 

“Of course.” You hand it over. A nod after a couple moments reading and he handed it back. You grin, slipping it away and take out the key and open the door, hoping to see the man packing.

 

Nah, he was watching television and drinking a beer. A beer that dropped when he saw you enter and the men began their work instantly, uprooting furniture. “Y-You can’t do this!” He stormed up to you but you smile back blandly, watching him with caution. “You fucking bitch!”

 

“Yes I can. It’s in the contract you signed. Don’t bother complaining when you really should have gotten a lawyer.” He went for you, but you sidestepped with that smile still on your face, telling the voice recorder exactly what you were doing, grabbing him by the fist and using his momentum to turn his arm over painfully and then drag him out the house, twisting when he tried to get free. You had a mover follow you with a nod of the head to the elevator, the beefiest one with a couple chairs.

 

He tried to wretch his arm from you and attack you but beefy guy gripped his other arm.

 

“I want to talk to the Manager of this place about you! How dare you put your hands on me!”

 

“You mean when you came at me with intention to harm with seven witnesses to both that and your violation of contract, yes?” Greg yelled out an enraged sound but the elevator opened once more and then two security took over. You sigh. “Greg Taylor, you can get a copy of your contract in the next six months that we are obliged to only hold it for. You’ll be contracted by the apartments’ lawyers in the next forty eight hours. We have graciously hired these movers for you for one trip only. Please make it worth it and good luck paying your rent in the future.”

 

With that he was pushed out of the building.

 

You give another sigh as you stop the recording and help the movers moved everything, with you cataloguing it all and when the room was clear, you took pictures on your work camera to record everything wrong with the apartment that would also be fined to Greg. It wasn’t that much which was good, less work for you. Greg wasn’t an especially bad tenant – you’d had worse reports in the last three years of living in this place since it’d been built – he just sucked at paying rent on time and always had.

 

The Manager, Martha Delaney, kept you abreast of everything as a part time job here while the other part time job you had was, once again, in the building.

 

You were a sort of personal trainer three nights a week in the rather nice gymnasium they had here for the tenants at a discounted price and full price for outsiders. You helped people out with equipment, was sorta security and kept water and health snacks topped up during quieter times. It was pretty lax and right up your alley. You’d previously retired from the world of martial arts tournaments, the adrenaline from it not the same anymore as it slowly became more job or chore then love and that just wasn’t what you wanted. Every once in a while when you wanted some extra cash you’d host a training session over consecutive weeks that was lucrative, but that was only when you felt up to it.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Martha looked up at you with a crinkle-eyed kind smile and you helped her set her hair in rollers, fascinated by her ease with them and practising because you sucked at girly things and she knew it. “So then we have an applicant for the room across yours, deary.”

 

You weren’t paying much attention, only vaguely hearing the words as you focus on the task at hand. “Oh, do we?”

 

Martha shifted in her chair as she also pulled long silver hair into a new roller, setting it with a bobby pin. “Yes indeed!”

 

You smile to yourself, knowing she wanted you to ask. “Who is it? A new debutante onto the acting scene? A plumber with a secret passion for crocheting bird hats?”

 

She laughed at your silliness. “No! Where do you get these ideas?”

 

“My dad.”

 

“I should meet him one day. Seems an interesting fellow.”

 

“He’s wacky but I love him. So...”

 

“We’ll be possibly having monsters!”

 

You raise your brows, pausing in your motion of picking up a new roller. “Well, well. Have you met them then?”

 

“Yes! Two skeleton boys. They seemed kind and approved of it.” She watched you carefully.

 

You didn’t realise, giving an impressed look. “Not many would take up living in a mostly human area, but I suppose someone has to do it. Good for them for stepping out. Skeletons?” You wonder what they were like, if they had any traditions or ways of life. “Cool. Can’t wait to meet ‘em!”

 

Martha nodded, glad for it. They seemed like such sweet boys and she wanted them around. She was glad the longest resident of this place was open-minded. Your opinion mattered. “Good, now help an old woman with the rest of her hair!”

 

You laugh at that. “Old my right buttcheek! You’ll still be alive and kicking when I’m the age you are now and bossing everyone around here still.”

 

“Enough of your cheek!” Martha huffed, but an affectionate smile she tried to lose played along her lips.

 

 

\---

 

 

It’d been about a fortnight since the monsters had moved in and you’d had a couple people you know leave. Suited you fine, they may have been friends of yours once, but it’s good to know the racists in your life were voluntarily leaving. You easily deleted their numbers from your phones, making sure to write them in a diary just in case, and continue on with your life.

 

They lived across from you, and while you were sure you hadn’t heard movers coming in with stuff, you knew they’d come and gone. Your door had been slightly ajar once and you’d heard a loud voice and something about being able to get five different types of pasta.

 

You idly decidedly to get some pasta and noodles in tonight as you came back from a friendly spar, feeling overheated. You’d showered to freshen up, but you still felt that heat that wouldn’t bugger off. It aggravated you as you enter the elevator, and the enclosed space seems to make it worse. At least the backpack on your back full of groceries just about retained the coolness for your sweltering body. You were sure your cheeks were red. You get to your door, pulling out keys as you let your bag drop down your arm to your free hand and hold it from its top hook.

 

You opened your door, only to blink when the door behind you also opened, and you turned, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted. You connected eyes with the smaller skeleton that froze upon sighting you, and gave him a little grin in greeting. “If it isn’t my dear new neighbour!” You lightly chuck the back on the table next to your door without looking away from him, taking him in top to bottom. Cute, blue hoodie, basketball shorts and fluffy pink slippers. “Lovely.”

 

And an intriguing blue streak across his face that wasn’t there a second ago.

 

You grin and hold out a hand to shake. “Name’s ---. Nice to meet’cha.” You wait, but he seems stuck on staring at you with tiny pinprick eye lights. You tilt your head and your grin drops a little. Ah. Maybe he’s a no go? Shame, he really was quite the cutie you’d love to have around. “No worries then. Good seeing y-”

 

A hand caught yours before it could fully drop. Your eyes widened at the cool feeling of it but you shook it, staring at it. “n-name’s sans!” He coughed, looking from your face to your hand. “sans the skeleton.”

 

“Sans.” You taste it on your tongue, using your Brit accent to roll it out. He went blue again. Excellent. “Real talk now, can I hug you?”

 

“w-what?” He clearly wasn’t expecting it and you grin widely at him, earnest.

 

“I’m absolutely heated right now and your hand is blessedly cool.”

 

He went bluer yet and nervously looked away. “h-heh. you wanna hug this old bag’a’bones then sure, kiddo, you can-oof!”

 

You hugged him tight and sigh happily, despite the fact you’d pretty much stuffed the guy into your chest and your boobs were likely suffocating the guy. Gods he was so cool and smooth and surprisingly soft. You felt some gentle, almost not there sensation of what you could only suspect was magic. It was very lightly minty and fresh and wonderful chilled like spring or winter. It was relaxing. He shifted against you and you prepared to let go thinking you’d overstepped boundaries but he’d simply pressed into you with a small force and persisted until you’d slowly backed into the wall. He tugged your hand down and not one to miss a signal, you slid down.

 

You were very intrigued by this, but it seemed he just wanted to settle into you. Completely amused by this whole thing, you shudder and snuggle him closer, grinning at the arms going around your waist and his head over your heart that was beating strongly and slowly. Your heat slowly seeped into him and his magic slowly seeped into your front and with that the pair of you settled at a perfect balance you both appreciated greatly. You sigh out softly, relaxing into his fleecy form and let your eyes close and simply breathe him in.

 

You wondered what he was thinking after about ten minutes but honestly, it was probably along the same as yours.

 

That this was just right.

 

You grin and gave a low laugh.

 

“hn?”

 

“Goldilocks and the three bears.”

 

“i cannot _bear_ not knowing what that is. i’d like it _locks_ if you could tell me. that’d be _golden_.”

 

Your chest huffs with withheld laughter. “You didn’t.”

 

“it’d _three_ me from ignorance if you would.”

 

“It’s a fairytale story. About things being ‘one being too hot, one too cold, and one just right’.”

 

“ _right_ you are.”

 

You clunk your head onto his skull and snicker. “Why you do this to me?” You mumble through your snickering.

 

“you like it _fairy_ much and i like _tale_ -ing them.”

 

You couldn’t help the honest laughter freeing from you as you flung your head back. “Oh my gosh it continues.” The elevator dinged and suddenly you find yourself sans a Sans. You blinked but got up with a shrug and see a new skeleton. “Sup?”

 

“HUMAN!” You jerked at the loudness but grin anyway as he didn’t seem angry but happily surprised, eyes lighting up brighter up seeing your welcoming look. “ARE YOU OUR NEIGHBOUR?”

 

“Yup! Look how tall you are! You must’ve drunk your milk, hm?” You tease and he blushes orange but holds himself proudly even with four bags of groceries. “Specially with carrying those big bags of food!”

 

“I AM VERY STRONG! LOOK!” He shifts the bags to one arm and then flexes a non-existent muscle. “Clutch my humerus!”

 

You cackle at that very possibly kinky statement but come forward and do so only to be lifted up high. “Whoa!” You exclaim, actually quite amazed at his thin bones able to hold your 60-70kg of muscular weight. So effortlessly too! “That’s so cool!” You do notice that his bones are warmer than his skeleton companions are however. You laugh as he swings you back and forth, both happy in this simple joy. Then you jump off when he swung you forward and land a good ten feet away and pose at the end with a, “Ta-dah!”

 

Papyrus heaved the bags to his chest and claps enthusiastically. “WONDERFUL LANDING HUMAN! VERY SMOOTH!”

 

You shoot him a thumbs up in reply, pleased.

 

“DO YOU WISH TO ENJOY SPAGHETTI WITH ME, HUMAN?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SERVE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!”

 

“The best? That’s a tall order, there.”

 

You hear a snickering and then turned to see Sans walking out the door and shoot a confused look.

 

He merely gave a sheepish shrug and went a little blue. “nice pun.”

 

“What?” You pause and then laugh. “It was, wasn’t it? Haha! Hadn’t even noticed! Anyway, I would, but I’ve got a slow cooker meal going on in there.” It was going to be for tonight’s dinner for you and tomorrow’s lunch for yourself and Martha, but it seemed a bit more important to feed them instead. Plus Martha didn’t know you were going to bring it so... “You wanna join me, guys? Pulled pork burgers?”

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU! SANS, WE MUST JOIN THE HUMAN!”

 

“I’m ---, please call me that instead of human or I’ll totally think you’re not cool.”

 

Papyrus looked both dazzled at the fact you thought he was cool, and then his shimmering eyes faded at the thought of not being cool anymore. “I WILL CALL YOU ---!”

 

“Great! You coming, Sans?” You give him a grin and a wink. “We can chill out?”

 

“i’ll get _pulled_ over to yours for burgz, sure.” He said and then blinked, making you raise a brow in amusement as he looked a bit stunned by himself.

 

“SANS! NOT ALREADY!”

 

Papyrus oohed over everything, making you laugh and you guided them into your kitchen dining room combo. This room was one of the nicer double apartments. Basically two apartments put together. You’d chosen it for the space and the fact quite the few times you’d had a bunch of parties with such a large family like you had. You didn’t have pets to keep you less stressed even though it was allowed, but you always had some kind of relaxing music on in the back ground, one of those long albums of wind pipes that reminded you of the desert or sitars that reminded you of being underwater. What was on right now was xylophone type music that reminded you of volcanoes and hot places.

 

Papyrus raved over your burgers, saying how much nicer than ‘THAT GREASE PLACE’S BURGERS’ they were and Sans simply shrugged and had another two and Papyrus demanded you come over for spaghetti tomorrow.

 

The skeletons liked you.

 

You were pleased.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“wanna chill?”

 

You blink, looking up from your phone from texting a buddy to see who came into the elevator and grinned at your favourite skellie who seemed to have this odd blue blush when around you.

 

So cute.

 

“Sure.”

 

He came up to you and slumped into your chest, sighing out in relaxation.

 

You had to wonder if you should be wary of this shorter skeleton that simply snuggled into your breasts without so much as a dinner date first. Then you decide you don’t care, that you didn’t have a man or interests in any guy, and that his coolness was so nice to hold to your always warm body. You relaxed and slumped into him, tugging arms around him and shucking him up close so your head lay sideways on his cranium. It was such a loving embrace you felt you should be blushing or embarrassed, but it was honestly too nice for such inanities. It seemed he didn’t mind either, so alles gut and all that.

 

The elevator opened at your level and pushed him forward, walking him backwards carefully with a snicker. You got to his door and tugged gently at his arms. He let you go slowly, hands tracing around your hips and eventually dropping, looking at you intensely, if a little nervous. Your grin is unintentionally a little predatory and you duck your head to his level, unable to help putting your hands on either side of his head and then used your nose to gently nudge the top of his nasal cavity. He was completely blue, and unable to you away from you, breathing heavily and somehow his eye sockets were half lidded in pure want and you saw a glimmer of a blue tongue in his mouth.

 

He was so damn delectable and your felt parts of you clench for him so wantonly.

 

You gradually pull back, unhurried as you stare at him with that same grin on your face, pupils blown wide in want. Then you grin wider and slowly lean down to kiss his cheek, holding the other one with your hand and then as you pull back normally, your hand accidentally trailing down over the first cervical vertebrae and you take in the shudder as you walk backwards to your door. “Goodnight, Sans. Sweet dreams.”

 

He looks after you shakily before teleporting to his room and shoving his shorts down in a desperate need to touch himself to you before your delicious warmth faded from his bones.

 

 

\---

 

 

From then on the bone brothers simply invited themselves around and you’d taken to leaving your door open.

 

Papyrus left spaghetti in Tupperware often and well, it wasn’t good, just like the first time you’d had it but had tried to get through it, with Sans snickering at you and Papyrus’ glittering eyes twinkling at you hopefully. You’d told him what was wrong with it and how to improve but then you told him you were happy he was trying so hard, that he was passionate and enthusiastic and that you knew he could do better. Papyrus had almost cried as he hugged you, and Sans gave you a wink and a thankful grin.

 

You’d felt damn good.

 

You left a note on the first sealed plastic box with a quarter of the spaghetti gone, telling him to next time remove the glitter as humans don’t ingest such things but that it was good he’d left out the gears he placed in its stead.

 

Yeah, gears.

 

Like for clocks.

 

You weren’t entirely sure about why he ate them.

 

It was gone without you doing anything with it, making you cock your head. He came back the next day with no gears and glitter and way too much garlic. Possibly to make up for the lack of other things? You leave a note on this one, saying to take away at least half the garlic, but that the pasta wasn’t burnt and that was great.

 

And so your untold working of making Papyrus’ a decent pasta cook began over the weeks.

 

You wondered why he listened to your words.

 

 

\---

 

 

You find the short skeleton outside your room, snoozing while standing up.

 

You wondered how he did that.

 

With a little huff and a smile on your face, you leaned against the wall next to him and pulled him to you, sitting down with crossed legs and letting him flop over your lap. Did he even wake up? You chuckled and watched him as he breathed, wondering why he needed to. You look at his feet, just in those slippers. Hm. You collect him up in an arm and go into your home, putting him down on your sofa as you go to your room. You search, find what you need and then come back out and look at him softly.

 

Sans hadn’t even shifted.

 

You’d heard something from Papyrus that he’d had a bunch of jobs.

 

Must be why he was so sleepy all the time.

 

You duck down and gently take off the slippers and grab the fuzzy white socks that were super soft and super warm. Backless slippers were never your thing because they always wanted to fall off. You yourself had these fuzzy green boot things with really indulgent fur in them for the very few times you were cold. It’s why you got these socks in the first place. But, well, you didn’t need them so you thought the ever chilly feeling skeleton might. You pull them on, amazed at his feet.

 

Something about them was, well, perfect to you.

 

You frowned.

 

That was a weird thought.

 

Anyway, you tug the slippers back on and you look up his body only to see him staring at you with a haze of blue on his face and half lidded eyes staring in your direction.

 

“thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“so, uh, got any food?”

 

You grin. “That I do!” You get up and grab his hand to tug him up. You knew you hadn’t pulled him into you and unbalanced him, so when he ‘knocked’ into you and gave a fake ‘oof’ you couldn’t help but chuckle lowly and then simply picked him up. He only came up to your breasts, though he was stocky. He was broader than you by a little bit. You clutch him to you but he simply hung on like a sloth – heh – and allowed you to carry him, no shame at all. “So, you up for some stir fry?”

 

“i’m sure it’ll stir me up good.”

 

“ _Saaaans._ That was terrible.”

 

“you’re still smiling though.”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

You look up from your laptop, having been about to decide upon what days to do a new set of self-defence for beginners lessons as Martha asked her to. The door had been knocked on, so you set aside your trusty old laptop and went to it. Opening found some human kid with scruffy mousy brown hair in a stripe shirt and shorts and laced up boots and a large goat woman with the silkiest fur you’d ever seen in a beautiful long dress and cute little horns. The kid held a bag and a backpack and the woman a bag of her own.

 

“Oh dear! We seem to have come to the wrong door. I’m terribly sorry.” The woman apologised to you in a heartfelt manner, but you merely grinned at her, perhaps a little too awed at the female there but still genuine.

 

“Not a problem. Taking it you wanted to see the bonie-brothers? It’s the first door there.”

 

“Thank you very much.”

 

“Not a problem,” You wink at them, “Have fun.”

 

“Good afternoon.” Goat lady nods with elegance and good manners and the kid shoots finger guns at you which you return with a grin. They leave, and you close the door.

 

You stare at it. You were suddenly in the mood for tea and cake, so you went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. You scrounge around for your box of green tea and lemon tea bags and take them out, plonking a bag in a cup you take from the drying rack on the side of the sink and then grab that lemon sponge cake you’d gotten from the local bakery run by some bunny monster.

 

You yawn only to look back over at the door when it knocked again.

 

The kid grinned up t you and said that the brothers weren’t there so could they pretty please stay with you until they came?

 

“Frisk!” The woman replied in slight embarrassment when she bustled up and held Frisk’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, you really don’t have to feel obliged to-”

 

“Nah, come in. I was bored anyway.” You grin and move away from the door and gesture for them to come in with a quickly waving hand. “I’m ---, good to meet you both.” Frisk blew a kiss at you and the goat woman had a hand to her cheek, self-conscious at simply walking in a strangers’ home without prior invitation. “Truly, don’t worry about it. I just took cake out. Pretty sad o devour a whole cake by yourself.” Frisk asked what it was, making themselves at home. “Lemon sponge.” They cheered and scampered into the kitchen as the large monster came in. “Please sit wherever you like, miss. I’ll get the cake.” You leave the door open so the bro could come in freely.

 

“Toriel, please to meet you. Will you let us help?”

 

“Of course.” You three settle into the kitchen “Kidikins the plates are in that lower closet the and Toriri the cutlery is in that drawer. You want a drink? I have most things.” You put the cake on the table in your kitchen and then pour the boiling water from the kettle into your cup as the other two nodded.

 

“A cup of tea sounds lovely,” Toriel said with a warm motherly and you grab a couple glasses as Frisk asked for orange juice. “Have you been here long?”

 

“Sure thing.” You nod as you add a bag and boiling water and then go to your fridge. “Since the place opened about three years ago. Martha is the Manager here, absolutely adores me even though she’s strict to everyone else. I help around here as security and work part time down in the gym.” You shrug and gave a wry grin. “I make sure people stay in line, keep to their contract, pretty much. The bros have been excellent, though I’ve had to enforce some others that don’t like them to stay the hell away. so while they don’t cause trouble, they cause trouble, you know? Easily taken care of though and I do like confrontation sometimes. There’s a clause in the contract that if the owner of this complex doesn’t like you then bam, you’re gone.”

 

“That’s legal?”

 

“That’s what they signed for this particular complex. It’s cheaper than others in the area but hey, you out, then you _out_.”

 

Toriel hummed as you placed a cup before her, smiling that you gave her a larger one that was more appropriate for her size and Frisk had a tall thin plastic cup with cartoon characters all over it that made them happy. “Are there many monsters here?”

 

You sit down across from her and next to Frisk. “Hm. I know there’s a couple in another part of the complex, but I’ve yet to meet them. If they’re as gorgeous as you then I’d love to have more around. Your fur is amazing!” You wink and she giggles before giving you a stern but playful look. “Hey, if some human guy has a cute butt, I’d totally want him around because-” You put your finger tips to your lips and gave an over the top, “Mwah!”, fingers splaying out, making Frisk laugh and Toriel join them. “Delicious butts are great!”

 

“what about bones?”

 

You look up as Sans leaned against the wall. “They’re as smooth as you are, Sans. Who doesn’t like a smooth guy?” You grin. “Where you been? Leaving your guests like that. Not so hot are ya?”

 

“you know me, i’m a pretty _chill guy_.” He shrugged and sat down.

 

“At least you’re not giving me the cold shoulder.”

 

“got two for you if you want.” He had that odd blue on his face again, barely there but present when he looked at you for longer than a second.

 

“Oooh, burn!” You laugh with him snickering and Toriel giggling again. “But what about the rest of the two-oh-four you got? Or would that be two-oh-five for me?” You flirt, waggling your brows and making him go a complete blue and laugh as Toriel’s eyes widened and brightened in delight before she laughed in hilarity at you two behind her hand. “No? Shame, that. Cake?” You offer, standing up to get a plate.

 

“s-sure.” He watched you get the items, not seeing the goat woman watch him with a dawning understanding.

 

She smiled to herself. Monsters liked others quickly and deeply, their SOULs made for it. Sans didn’t let many in, a type of defence against what, she wasn’t sure. But he always did care with more protectiveness and adoration than others did. Case in point his brother, who just so happened to hear them and come trampling into the kitchen.

 

“---! You have met the Queen and our Frisk!”

 

You blink as you look up. Really? Huh. Cool. “Yeah, want some cake?”

 

“YES PLEASE!”

 

They stayed for another hour before Toriel had to go and Frisk and the skeleton brothers left, promising they’d come over again with you perking up happily at that. You swiftly cleaned up, then made you way to the living room and slumped on your sofa once more. You felt warm again and when you touched your head, you could feel the heat blaring from you. You try to ignore it, telling yourself you’d have a cold shower before you went to bed as you surfed the net for some television series to fall asleep to.

 

“hey.”

 

You tilt your head slightly and see the monster coming in your room. “Sans, how’s it going?”

 

“kid and paps asleep and your door’s open so...” He seemed a bit nervous.

 

You look up properly, seeing him bundled up and then grinned at him thankfully. “I wanna chill?”

 

“yeah.” He seemed relieved, closed the door behind him and came over to you quickly as you placed the laptop on the table next to you.

 

“cool.” You pause as he grins and slumps down next to you, waggling his bone-brows. “That was unintentional.”

 

“whatever you say.” Sans grins and then flares completely blue as you push onto him and lay half on him. He didn’t know what to do with his arms, how to lay or anything and it made him begin to sweat. “uh…”

 

You give him an amused smile. “Now you’re being weird? Well, let me ask my question - you want bottom of this hug?” Then you twist the both of you around. Considering he was super light, it wasn’t much trouble. “Or top? I’m good with either?”

 

He shuffled on you and then decided. “bottom.” He snickered as you changed them around again. He liked that. He was lazy sure, but he worked hard to care for others and it was nice for others to take care of him for once. After all those resets, he just needed to relax and find some relief. He’d found it here with you, your heat warming him up. The world outside shunned him, made him work extra just to get half of what everyone else got, but right now, in this little moment, he got to cuddle up to you and have your warmth surround him. He couldn’t help but greedily entwine his arms around your body with a grip that wouldn’t soon let go.

 

You grin at that. It was like he was a boy with his favourite toy. You felt a little flattered. You’d seen him around the other tenants once, never touching or staying near, hands in pockets and looking a bit… snarky, you’d thought. You had found it a bit odd, but accepted it as him. As long as he didn’t do anything to the other tenants… sometimes he looked a bit on edge.

 

Thinking about it, those times, you had Sans come to you for hugs.

 

“Better?”

 

“yeah. uh, you okay with me doing this?”

 

You raised a brow. “What, hug my friend? Course I don’t. Benefits us both.” You grin at him and then turn to the laptop. “What’cha wanna watch?”

 

You didn’t see him frown, and he instead buried his face into your neck. “anything’s good.”

 

You shift at the low grumbling tone of his voice, throw on some random series some friends had told you about and turn to him. “Alrighty. This one it is.” You cuddle in. “You ever need hugs then I’m here.”

 

“heh. will do.”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

You wake up reaching out for something not there, feeling too warm once again.

 

Sans looks all sorts of nervous at you as he guiltily looks about to leave.

 

_But…_

 

“uh, kiddo, i uh, didn’t mean for you to think that i’d just up and leave i was gonna leave a note and-”

 

His hand is outstretched to you and you slowly grasp it within your own.

 

He smiles so quietly happily at it, but still somehow reserved as if this were transient.

 

But… Now you think about it, staring at a flustered Sans without actually looking at him, that _wasn’t quite normal_. Such heat was unnatural for you. You got warm quick, sure, but that was because you had so much energy and exercised a lot. A cool shower did the trick rather nicely.

 

But you’d been feeling this heat since - You frown.

 

They’d arrived.

 

You’d felt it since they’d arrived.

 

Since Sans arrived.

 

Had he done this to you?

 

“Explain.”

 

“i needed to get to work. still do.”

 

“No, not that.” You squeeze your hand. “That.”

 

Blue flared all over his face and some of his collarbone. He stuttered, said something about needing to go and fled in a blip of… did that bastard just teleport from you?!

 

You felt your eye twitch and you loudly shout out in annoyance, “SANS!”

 

 

 

\---

 

Sans shuddered.

 

This was it.

 

This was where you pushed him away.

 

He whimpered at the loss of you potentially loving him and much as he absolutely adored you.

 

Dread welled in Sans bones as his SOUL writhed in pain.

 

He couldn’t face that.

 

 

\---

 

 

A month.

 

That bastard had been dodging you for a month.

 

Nights of sleepless heat flushed through you and it made you ache at the thought of him shivering, frozen to the bone. Papyrus was trying his damndest to get his brother to join you and him when he came over for your delicious food. He wanted his brother to join you and Toriel and Frisk whenever you all came over to the brothers, sorely missing having you all there.

 

Fisk was asking you questions as you gathered your stuff up. Why were you moving? Did they all do something? Did Frisk do something?

 

You ruffle their hair. “Just to another side of the complex, but keep that between you and me, hm? I like Sans, but he doesn’t want to see me, which is why he hides. I want you guys to have a great time together, and don’t worry, I’ll still send along my lemon cheesecake when I make extra.” You wink, making the kid giggle and hug you tight at that. “But yeah, I know you guys miss him, so I think this is best, okay? Don’t worry, you can always visit me!” You exclaim with a smile.

 

You had everything moved an hour later, considering it was self-furnished and only your personal belongings needed to be shifted.

 

It wasn’t too different from yours, and frankly you did enjoy the much larger bathroom. You frowned and gave Martha an unhappy look. “This bathroom is way nicer than mine, what gives?!”

 

Martha rolled her eyes and smacked you with the folder. “This is one of the nicer newer ones we had to renovate do to that gas leak, remember?”

 

You narrow your eyes, pursing your lips, trying to think back. You give up, giving a sheepish grin and a shrug of the shoulder. “Nope.”

 

“Blasted woman. You own the damn place, you should know!”

 

“True.”

 

“It’s a good thing your mother set me up as your manager otherwise nothing would get done. Speaking of, I would like to finally get an assistant.” She stated, flipping open her folder at your nod as you put hands to hips. “I have had several interviews today before I came to you. The best was a Mister Felix BurgerPants.”

 

You snorted at the name.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Monster I take it?”

 

Martha seemed pleased with him if her small smile was anything to go by. “An cat one, a very good assistant to the most famous robot celebrity on the planet.”

 

“I didn’t know Hatsune Miku needed any assistance.”

 

“That’s VR, you cheeky-! Ooooh!” She growled, making you laugh when she realised you were teasing. “Well, here.” She thrust the folder in your face, pointing at a number. “Call him, tell him to meet us in the main office for the finalising of the contract if he wishes to take it. There’s a lot to do and I wish for him to begin as soon as possible.”

 

“Alright, but he gets to wear what he wants. You chose to dress professionally.” You point at her office clothing getup or a blouse, blazer, calf length and pin striped pattern on it all with Mary Janes on her feet. “I’ve never asked it of you and I certainly won’t from him.” You input the number at the same time. “It’s just a dang apartment complex, not my mothers’ lawyer firm. You don’t have to either, though you do look good in them.”

 

“Yes, yes…” Martha sighed and nodded, absently fingering her blouse.

 

After all, you owned the damn place from your tournie winnings. The rent going in was for upkeep, land mortgage, paying your workers actually decent money so they could live well (though if they stayed here they’d get excellent discount) and now you’d finally paid off your mother for half this place in the first place (who demanded interest, the beautiful blasted _hag_ you loved), the rest was going into a bank account.

 

Perfect, really.

 

An hour later and you look up as Felix indeed comes in looking hopeful, sitting outside of Martha’s office with the newspaper in your hand. “Heya, man.” Then you cock your head at him when he looks at you in realisation that’s also slowly dawning on you. “I know you! Where do I…” You pause, registering that you affiliated him with the smell of coffee. “Dude from the coffee shop! How’s it going?”

 

“Hoping for the best actually, little buddy.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I was called back after an interview.” The orange cat gave you a nervous grin, but there was optimistic anticipation in his eyes. Even as his hand wrung together. “Not… many monsters get a chance like this.”

 

That pulled at your heartstrings.

 

“I think the only one that has was Muffet. And even that is a small bakery. Even Grillby’s awesome drinks haven’t found a place and I thought that’d be a hit.” He was half talking to himself at this point.

 

Well, you certainly were going to have Martha add a couple G to his contracted earning.

 

You frown at yourself.

 

Shit, this was why you weren’t a businesswoman.

 

There was a silence.

 

It was starting to get uncomfortable.

 

“Yo, you wanna get a drink with me after this?” You ask lightly. “I could do with one. My treat.”

 

Felix snorted and fixed his nice looking attire of navy blue shirt and matching charcoal slacks and shiny shoes. It was summer right now, and a pretty good one at that, so he had a backpack but no jacket. He was looking good you thought. “Yeah, why not?” His tail flickered, agitated. “I think I’ll need one anyway.”

 

You fold up the rubbish filled newspaper. “Sweet. I’ll go check out what Martha’s doing. You hang tight, lovely.” You say and get up, chucking your folded newspaper on the seat you were on. Martha had let him wait enough and you didn’t like dawdling to be quite honest.

 

You had a feel for him.

 

He was early. He had hope. He would do a good job.

 

You liked the guy. You’d give him a chance. These were the thoughts on your mind as you went in with a cheery knock Martha knew as yours and went on it without reply. You closed it behind you. “I like him,” You silently mouthed, just in case he had amazing hearing like a cat does. “Sup, Marthakins?”

 

“Martha, ---, please.”

 

You laugh and then come over to her and pick up a pen writing ‘+ 4k to his pay,’ and give her a look that she raised her hands to as if to say ‘you’re the boss’. “The dude’s out there. Be nice to him you stern old crow.”

 

“Of course I will you young buffoon.”

 

“Heheehe buffoon! I haven’t heard that since forever, oh _yeah!_ ” You say, as if just remembering that.

 

Martha swats your arse for that. You yelp and laugh, tickling her under the chin and dodging her swipe. “Go bring him in!”

 

You swing the door and gesture him in. “C’mon in, pretty kitty!” You grin at his jerk at your abruptness and his shy look away at the compliment. The rest of the meeting went swell, Felix beyond happy to get a great paying job though you knew Martha would work him, and he was going to stay on in the complex, just the level above yours in fact.

 

He was stunned to find out that you were the owner when you went to a local pub, cheerily greeting the owner and buying an expensive bottle of vodka as a welcome gift to him – also to make sure said proprietor didn’t take the piss at having a monster there. When Felix got another round, you were staring he owner down the whole time, but he seemed to actually like the cat monster. Good. the two of you came back rotten drunk, snickering and leaning on each other.

 

You don’t see Sans from behind a tree, slightly following as you guided them to another part of the complex, teasing the cat who laughingly held you around the shoulders, tail wrapping around your waist when you nearly stumbled at the suddenness of his weight.

 

Fury bled through the skeleton as chill grasped his bones.

 

That fucking cat from the burger bar at MTT Hotel?

 

That was who you went for?

 

Anger and hurt made his SOUL flicker horribly.

 

He watched the two of you go up into an elevator to the southern part of the apartment complex. Gods where you to going to-? He cut his thoughts off, not wanting it to go there, but they had already. He wondered if that’s what you were into, if he was so easily forgotten, how he could be a far better partner.

 

He was so stupid, keening for your attention when he’d been the one to run away, scared of how it could all reset and you’d forget all about him and he’d be the one, empty and yet full of love for a person who didn’t know his name.

 

Didn’t know him.

 

Sans looked away, wishing for your warmth and denying himself it too.

 

 

\---

 

 

You got on with business.

 

Literal business, actually.

 

Felix had opened your eyes to how little monster businesses there were and suddenly you were having more metting with him than even Martha was. He at first took your role as ‘the chick who pays me’ super seriously despite getting rowdy drunk with each other like old friends, but soon enough you were engaging him in little outside trips to things and places. They could be considered dates… but more in the range of ‘play dates’ rather than ‘I want to bone you dates’ and you two became pretty tight over the next month.

 

You’d begun investing and backing some businesses. Grillby’s bar was set up next to your complex but across the road, and in your own apartment complex, next to laundromat and ironing services, was there a new little dessert place and café opened by some blue furred rabbit names Rupert – or the Nice Cream Guy, as all monsters knew him as. Luckily for you, as the deals you’d brokered with your mothers input gave you quite the extra funds, more businesses around the place went south due to more monsters and less humans – which meant you could buy the places out.

 

And you did because at such a steal it was beyond worth it.

 

You’d begun, somehow, a little empire of the place around you and was making the place great.

 

You bought up the cheap places, turned them monster friendly, hiring new staff and more people devoted entirely to helping you out, including now Felix. You’d gotten him from Martha because he was absolutely fucking awesome at what he did, used to it from Mettaton. But this time he was more emotionally invested. He was your right hand man and your confidant. You pretty much owned this little side of the town now. Half your apartment complex had unfortunately vacated from the monsters coming in.

 

But that meant more space for monsters who were generally better people who were beyond grateful to get a decent home.

 

You simply stared at them all in awe and bright eyes.

 

“How the hell aren’t you married yet, lady?” Burgz said one time, watching you watch them all with eager curiosity. “If I didn’t prefer male types I’d have gone for you. If Rupert didn’t say yes to me.”

 

You snicker, looking at how in love Felix was with Nice Cream Guy. “No time for that now, Beeps. Even if I wanted to.” You were busier than ever. Not to mention there were more people coming in that were open to monsters… which meant less businesses to buy at great prices that would turn over a great profit. Your mother had gleefully become your own lawyer, smugly looking at your martial arts father who sighed unhappily at you giving up martial arts to be a business owner, but hey that’s just how life rolled for you right now.

 

You needed to push this great thing until things went downhill somehow.

 

There was no time for love.

 

At that thought, your mind lingered on Sans and having not seen him for two months, going on three by now. Every once in a while you had a hot rush blare through your body and you look around, certain you’re about to see him with Papyrus or something.

 

Nothing, each time.

 

You missed the git. His random cuddle sessions, his stupid puns that got you laughing each time and his enjoyment of your food.

 

And damn. When’s the last time you cooked for yourself?

 

You’d been surviving on takeout from places just because you could, or had business meetings at expensive restaurants over tiny plated portions of food or Martha cooked for you. You loved to cook. You didn’t mind prep work or clean up. The whole process of it was enjoyable for you. It had been your hobby for three years. You felt the urge to do something with your hands.

 

You flicked your phone open, seeing that you were booked up for the next three months. Not a day off. You enjoyed this, sure. You just missed family and friends. You hadn’t seen your friends properly for at least two months but for the times they popped over after visiting the skelebros (in Toriri and Friskikins case) or trying to see you but that you were so tired or stressed they couldn’t stay for long or just didn’t want to. You were only half there, nose mostly in a folder or other. Messages had become a bit perfunctory or really late, and you were starting to lose friends now.

 

But this was important. Monsters were getting businesses started up that wanted your input, you had graphs and statistics to look over with your people (wow you could actually say that) and meetings to conduct and files to sort through and laws nd council shit to get through and readings to do and people to hire, your main crew to go over the- you yawned widely at your desk.

 

When was the last time you slept decently?

 

Between being over heated or worrying or mind just being to active and your bedroom being completely filled with folders and jeez did you _not want to even think about it._

 

You caught naps not proper sleep.

 

BP looked at you from his computer at the desk next to you in your rooms. He lived upstairs but had taken to taking the bedroom across from you and your living room was just a humungous office now. “You know, I can take care of this meeting for tonight. It’s just a go-over type session with some of the monster business owners.”

 

“Exactly. I have to be there.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

It did sound incredible. “No.” You had a duty right now. “I’ll be there. They need to see me. I have to keep up face that a human is interested and willing to help.”

 

“I’m sure they know that by now.” The cat replies lightly, knowing you’d made your mind up after being by your side practically for fifteen hours a day the past eight weeks. He’d become the caring older brother while not overstepping his boundaries as your personal assistant. Hell, you’d already given him a big raise and for that he’d taken even better care of you. “I still think one night away from this won’t help.”

 

“In another month. Things are still new and needing to be looked over carefully. I don’t want something to happen that I and my mother could prevent.”

 

Felix didn’t want that either, so he gave in. “I’ll make sure to keep things tighter and try and streamline it more.”

 

You chuckle tiredly. “I didn’t think that was possible.” You finally finish this contract pile. “Done. Now. We have ten minutes to spare, right?”

 

“Twenty, if we get a move on to the restaurant. Perhaps we can ask Grillby to bring a bottle of his favourite.”

 

You perk up at the great suggestion, getting up and grabbing your professional jacket with a hand as the other brushed out your business skirt. Telling Martha she and BP didn’t have to and suddenly you actually do. Irony was funny sometimes. You both walk out the corridor as you thought about what drink to get him to bring. You think of it in the elevator, just before it opens at the ground level. “I’ll message him that maybe he should bring the fifty year anniversary Mushtato?” You ask upon exiting the lift.

 

BP’s fingers were flying across the screen on his shiny new phone. “I’ve already done it.”

 

You hug him around the waist and snuggle in happily. “Felix, have I told you I love you?”

 

Felix scoffed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Damn right you do, Queen. I’m incredible at pleasing you.” He winked, making you laugh brightly and guide them away quicker.

 

You’d never know Sans was just in the next elevator about to visit the newly moved in Toriel in your part of the complex, late to a moving in party.

 

He felt his SOUL begin to fracture even deeper.

 

 

\---

 

 

From then on, Sans saw you with BP everywhere.

 

About to pop into Grillby’s newest bar, you were there with the cat, talking closely with the fire elemental. He froze, both at the sight of you and the feelings you sent of pure cold through him and then blipped out of there, not knowing you’d stop and turn around with a frown, cutting yourself off halfway through a word before shaking your head and getting back to the conversation as you took your coat off. Grillby apologized for being too warm and got you a cold beer on the house.

 

 

\---

 

 

Papyrus wanted to get a Nice Cream in the summer sun and then a load of it when Alphys and Undyne proposed a day at the beach an hour away.

 

There you were, folder in hand as dressed casually in a summer dress and wedges as you grinned at a delighted Rupert.

 

The skeleton watched as you balanced on one leg and the other swayed from side to side lazily on a wedged toe and your laughter shook you at something one of them said.

 

Of course Burgerpants was next to you, grinning at the pair of you warmly.

 

Sans blipped away, unable to take how his heart trembled.

 

 

\---

 

 

Asgore had a flower shop that sold tea made from some of the flowers he grew.

 

Papyrus part time worked there and was overjoyed to see you.

 

You gave him a humungous hug, asked how _she_ liked the flowers and didn’t notice him blipping over to a large section of flowers.

 

Asgore felt him over there on his territory however, giving a confused look his way before snapping his head back when Papyrus loudly stated Toriel loved them as well as the large television. You had it in your room converted office and figured you may as well give it over when she said she was looking for one but admitted she had no idea where to begin with all the technology available. It’s not as though you were using it.

 

“HAVE YOU COME TO VISIT ME, HUMAN?”

 

“Partly. I was just talking shop here with the King but I had hoped to see you for a bit!” You say when you see his face drop a little. “I’ve pencilled this in as a business meeting so if it goes a little over…” You shrug. Today was beyond busy and you didn’t expect to finish until three am… with a starting day of six am. So about two hours sleep. You didn’t think there was much point of sleeping and caffeine had become your second best friend. So if this went over time, it’s okay, you simply wouldn’t sleep.

 

If you crashed, then you crashed.

 

Medical injury would shut up the people needling at you, right?

 

‘ _Probably not._ ’ You think, and then realise Papyrus was asking about you, how you had been since moving and such.

 

Sans listened on intently as you told him about you’d been super busy all over the city, and that no, you were fine when he asked about your health. Sans peered over through two luxuriously large leaves to see a side profile of you. You were exhausted. He could instantly tell. The bags under your eyes, the glimmer that had gone and been replaced by a harder look and the way you slouched a bit whereas he was used to the upright stance of proper posture.

 

And now you looked about sweating your shirt off as you peeled off your swish, expensive looking jacket.

 

 _He wouldn’t mind taking that off at all to be hon-_ he snapped out of that.

 

Still?

 

Why hadn’t his heart given up? You’d not seen him or tried to talk to him for three months. It just got worse for him.

 

If he didn’t see you, his SOUL trembled with the need to, his mighty and vast magic depleting. If he did, he felt his magic try to tug him over to you, cool him down in the need to touch you. When that didn’t happen, his SOUL began to break.

 

But you hated him for doing this to you.

 

You’d moved on with that cat who was always touching you and next to you and making you smile and bringing you what you needed and being all concerned over you.

 

_That was his fucking job._

 

Feeling his SOUL begin to tear, he blipped away.

 

His body shook and he collapsed into bed.

 

 

\---

 

 

Talking with Papyrus earlier had given you the idea to go get your old dependable fan from your prior apartment room a couple days later when the humidity was a bitch to sleep through. It was loud and old and hard to fall asleep to, which was why you wanted it.

 

Burgerpants said he’d order a new one for you and by the time you got back he’d have it set up perfectly, but you waved it off and told him to enjoy his night with Rupert.

 

You had file work that you could go over and as he said he’d had one of _his_ personal assistants that used to work in a librabry go over it to summarize them for you, you didn’t expect it to take long and you’d get to have a full nights sleep. You’d gleefully booked nothing until six pm the next day.

 

After solid months of work and the area vastly changed, you were finally getting a break.

 

You felt unnatural heat overcome you as you passed the skelebro’s apartment where you could hear Papyrus loudly singing and figured that after you got the fan you would say hi and get some fresh delicious spaghetti he always had stocked up.

 

You wondered about Sans, entering your apartment that was always open and went directly to your bedroom.

 

Where you found said short skele-guy.

 

In your bed.

 

Sleeping.

 

And shivering.

 

You pause, not entirely too sure what to make of it. You had no qualms him being in there. indeed, you had told Papyrus he could use it as an extension of his own place if he wanted to use your better kitchen equipment, which made him burst into happy praises of you and a near on bone-breaking hug of joy.

 

Sans had been pretty much white noise to you.

 

Until now.

 

You slowly begin taking off your clothing until you were in nothing but your panties, grabbing a spare t-shirt from your chest of drawers. It was an old one of your brothers, some band shirt he loved about ten years ago. You fling back part of the cover, pick up the light skeleton and cradle him to you as you get in bed and shuffle down. Comfortable, you pull the cover back over him, utterly relishing in the comfort of cool, cool bones chilling you out and making you relax.

 

You’d completely missed the small skeletal bastard and hadn’t realised it until now.

 

You kissed his cheek when he mumbled something and pressed into you, slumping into a deeper sleep. You rub the back of your companions head only to frown when you felt something gritty.

 

You shift your hand back.

 

Dust?

 

Not entirely sure what that was about, you tug him as close as he could get and lean over him, remembering he preferred that. You fell into an easy sleep, body craving it even as you felt his teeth part and grip your shoulder tight.

 

 

\---

 

 

Sans shifted, grumbling at the heaviness on him and frowning when he felt his SOUL trilling in glee.

 

Then his eyes snapped open when he realised himself wrapped around _you_.

 

Glorious, magnificent you.

 

He felt a growling sound emerge from his body and he parted his mouth from you, taking in his position. Your legs entwined with his and he was gripping onto your buttock with tight fingers, greedy and wanting. He felt absolutely perfect like this. He felt restored form one night of sleeping with you. All the weeks of loneliness and coldness and dodging you, gone in an instant.

 

But why?

 

Why were you here in his room?

 

He took in your body, how it had softened and become somewhat fatter from lack of exercise. He liked you both ways, upper toned, and perfectly feminine and rounder. Either way you were warm and soft and felt good against him and he just wanted more of it. Could he pretty please do this every day? Wake up with you? Be by your side instead of Felix?

 

He _missed_ you.

 

Your silliness and laughter, the way you both fell into touching and hugged absently and both smiling when you realised _it had happened again_ or when you both drove papyrus potty from his stupid puns and you egging him on. You sucked at puns but he loved you for trying. Had loved you for listening and making him feel valid and worthy and-

 

And then you were gone. He loved you and you were gone.

 

You were his warmth and laughter and bright eyed cheekiness.

 

_Why’d he have to let you go?_

 

…Why were you back?

 

Sans hadn’t realised you’d opened your eyes and were watching him softly, waiting for him to acknowledge you. He stuttered something but you’d grabbed him, and gods your touch, your purposeful touch, and dragging him back, made him feel like he was in utter bliss. Just being back around you, like everything was fine and it hadn’t been months, was wonderful. It was like nothing had happened and yesterday he’d just fallen asleep on that couch with you watching some Netflix original show he barely paid attention to, having enjoyed your subconscious rubbing of his clavicle and feeling his SOUL glow at your affection.

 

Like it was now, because you were smiling at him, tiredly, lazily, but still fond and tender.

 

He didn’t understand.

 

This timeline wasn’t going to repeat – now they were away from immense concentrated magic of thousands of monsters, Frisk had lost access to their save ability. He’d found that out just yesterday, when he’d near on broken down next to the kid. Because two years had passed by that day, the pair of them having never gotten this far in any timeline, and he’d needed to know why they’d done no resetting.

 

The fear and relief were heady and powerful and it seemed he’d finally slumped into bed and passed out.

 

How long was he out for?

 

Days potentially.

 

“Morning, sunshine.”

 

“Sans.”

 

Here it comes.

 

The hate he expected for it being so long.

 

You’d woken up a couple hours prior, just about able to reach your pocket and google an answer about monster dust and had felt your stomach drop at the answer.

 

Death was dusting in monster terminology.

 

He’d been falling, dying.

 

You’d not allow that to happen. “I love you. I missed you. I’m not letting you part from me again. Got it?”

 

“But-”

 

“Papyrus told me you’d been unhappy. Worse than before. I hadn’t realised it was as bad as dusting.”

 

Sans widened his eyes, about to pull back and somewhat doing so, but you gripped him tight, refusing to allow this. His SOUL glowed at this, jittering so happily he couldn’t control it.

 

“You make me balanced. One night from sleeping with you and I feel like I haven’t been so stressed out and burdened like I have been.” Thousands of monsters in the area had been beginning to count on you and your newly developed business acumens. Money, lands, law regulating, rent, trade – hundreds of things that a people needed to keep them afloat had rested on your shoulders. Asgore and Toriel were not king and queen any longer. They were ambassadors doing what they could for the people, but money greased gears very nicely, which was where you’d come in and took over.

 

Crazy you hadn’t realised this.

 

It sure as hell did when monsters began bowing to you. According to Burgerpants, you had everything in you the monsters considered a queen over them.

 

You just had that niggling lack of monsterness in you.

 

Burgerpants urged you to find someone.

 

You explained everything that happened to you in the last day, including this.

 

“i guess you are pretty _boss_ , huh? the _captain_ or something.”

 

You grin, throat sore but not letting go of him. “so guess what?”

 

“what’s that?”

 

“Time to be my king! Up for it?”

 

“nah.” He rolled over making you laugh and jump him. "think i'll lay this one out."

 

“You lazy bastard. Come make me a queen. I’ll let you sit on my throne,” you say playfully.

 

“a throne surrounded by files and work and stress? nah, i’d rather be _stressed_ _out_ of there.”

 

“Boo! Hiss!” You mock playfully. “If you’re my king, I’ll give you all the kisses you want!”

 

He paused and looked back at that. “that’s a lot of kisses.”

 

“Glad to hear it.”

 

Another time, he’d tell you all about the resets.

 

He’d tell you about his fears.

 

He’d tell you how much he loved you each day.

 

For now, Sans rolled back over and melted into you as you kissed him with all the passion you always had. Sans was in love with you, and you’d both fix each other and your problems with jokes and silliness like always. He caressed you, kept you close, and melded your hearts and body until nothing could tear you two apart ever again.

 

You were SOULbonds, he said as you relaxed in the sweaty bed together, that it's why you only felt good in each others' company.

 

You much preferred SOUL _mates,_  you said teasingly, that you were the boss and needed your first mate.

 

He laughed, told you he'd be your only mate, and kissed your vibrantly glowing heart that pulsed with adoration for him at the demand.

 

 

 


End file.
